


Fix My Heart

by AntoniaArcStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comforting Steve, Comic References, Community: cap_ironman, F/M, Heartbroken Tony, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Pepper Says Goodbye, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron movie, Pre-Ant Man movie, Preparations and Tips, Tears, helping hand, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaArcStark/pseuds/AntoniaArcStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper asks Steve for advice (even though he has never been in a relationship) and Steve simply tells her to follow her heart, but to wait a while. The reason being because Tony wanted to propose to her.<br/>Steve helps Tony stop drinking too much for Pepper.<br/>But she ends up ending it that before he can ask the question.<br/>Steve helps him through the break-up, but doesn't want to admit he's in love with him.<br/>#Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Because Steve helping and comforting Tony will always be cute.

Steve had no clue why, but Tony invited the New Avengers to the Tower, telling them to only bring themselves (but to wear casual clothes.) A little confused, the team came, just to be greeted by a bunch of friends cheering as they arrived. There was a banner hung up saying: _Avengers (and extras)_ _Assemble!_  
And waltzing up to them was none other than genius himself, grinning wildly. "No one threw you a party. So I thought… what the hey!"  
Cap smiled at him, shaking his hand. "Thanks. But you didn't have to, Stark."  
Tony poo-pooed his comment, beginning to show off the lavishness of the do. Even Thor had come from Asguard, with Darcy, Eric and Jane by his side, chatting away. Pepper was there too, talking to others.  
"Swanky," whistled Sam. "It's even fancier than the last time."  
Vision momentarily stuck a finger into the chocolate fountain, enjoying himself. Wanda begun to laugh, and Rhodey, snatched up a strawberry, dunking it in.  
"Of all the things," Tony's best friend tutted.  
He shrugged. "It's not like I got them for Pep."  
Steve cleared his throat. "This is all too nice for just us. We're really grateful."  
Winking, Tony strutted off, leaving them all to enjoy the party. He guessed that the playboy had missed them, and he truly had missed him back.  
  


  
Steve watched Tony grab Pepper by the arm, calling to the person she was talking to that she'd be right back, and dragged her over to him, Thor and the gang. Potts appeared a bit flustered but smiled at them all.  
"Aww. Look. The girls have decided to join us this time," sang Tony, arm slung around Pep's shoulders.  
"Yes. Indeed," agreed Thor. "The most brilliant women of our time."  
Jane chuckled, elbowing the Asguardian. "Me? No. Pepper's much more successful."  
"I'm definitely not as smart as you," smiled Pepper.  
Darcy threw her arms up carelessly. "No need to shine the spot light on me, guys."  
Smirking, Tony said,"Yeah, well, Pep's too sweet. You think she'd be high and mighty running such a huge, important company."  
Thor gave him a pointed look. "Ah. Well, the same goes for Jane, seeing as her recent studies are so admired and acknowledged."  
The two girlfriend's threw each other a roll of the eyes, understanding the high levels of testosterone that seemed to swarm when the two ex-Avengers were around.  
Steve, feeling a bit left out, gave a short wave to Falcon, who had just finished talking to Rhodey. Pepper noticed who he'd spotted, and beamed.  
"Oh look! Sam's just there. We should go say hello," she spoke up. "See you all later."  
As Tony was dragged away, he whispered to Thor, "Pepper is better."  
The Asguardian merely laughed.

  
  
  
"Ugh. I keep spilling that. Clumsy me," Tony chuckled, slopping the drink over the scientist's shoes.   
Steve was standing a meter away, talking to a war veteran, but kept getting distracted with his friend's loud comments. The guy he was talking to wasn't impressed by the amount of alcohol spilled, even if Tony could go through a whole theory while being stupidly drunk.  
Pepper must've noticed either the puddle on the floor or that he was swaying slightly, as she hurried over, flashing the man a smile. She was embarrassed, anyone could tell.  
"Sorry, I just need to talk to Tony for a moment," she said, clutching his arm.  
"I'm talking, hon."  
"That's quite a alright," the physicist murmured, walking off. Obviously he wasn't too happy about getting his shoes dirty.  
She began telling him he needed to stop drinking so much, that he had no self control and would regret it the next morning, but nothing really sunk in. He smiled dopily at her, and leant down to give her a kiss. She blocked it with her palm.  
"Tony. Are you listening?"  
"I see your lips moving and I just wanna kiss 'em."  
Pepper sighed, saying, "No more drinks. Okay?"  
He nodded, but you could easily tell that he had no clue what she had just said. She told him she needed to quickly go talk to someone and kissed his cheek, rushing off.  
When Tony turned around, he bumped into Steve, drink spilling down his front. The inventor gave a gasp and begun laughing, rambling on about how that kept on happening.  
"Are you… _drunk_?" Cap asked wearily, watching his friend unable to stand straight.  
"No! Ridiculous," Tony replied, words sloppy and drawled.   
Out of the corner of his eye, he could just see Pepper glancing at his friend, and he smiled, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder for support. But the genius leant too close for comfort, right in his face.  
"I'll tell you a secret, Stevie," the genius muttered. He brought his lips to his friend's ear, brushing it gently. "I'm gonna ask Pep to marry me."  
Pulling away, he saw a bright smile and Steve congratulated, "That's great news!"  
"Shhhhhhh," Tony hissed, pressing his fingers to his lips. His drink dribbled out of the cup again. "It's a secret."  
Tony had never looked so scared about doing anything in his entire life. Proposing. He probably would've never have guessed he'd do such a thing. Not ever. All that worry and nervousness seemed to be eating him up. Steve could tell.  
"Of course," he responded. "When are you going to ask her?"  
"Uh… _welll_."  
He had no clue now, Cap knew that. Probably completely and utterly freaked himself out of it. Today should've been the day. In front of friends. Aka, why he had gulped down drink after drink. The anxiety getting to him.  
"Oh. I see," Steve whispered, looking sympathetic. "You shouldn't risk it now. Just find the perfect time."  
The genius smirked. "You cease to infuctuate me."  
Cap blinked. "Um. What?"  
Had he meant infatuate…? It didn't stop the blush and the nervous laugh, no matter what he had meant to say.  
"Infu--"  
"Tony."  
His friend turned to gaze over his shoulder and saw Pepper standing there. She looked cross. Maybe because Steve had a huge wet patch on his shirt.  
"Babe," Stark greeted. "Whatcha doing?"  
"It's time to say goodnight."  
He groaned. "Aw. Come on. Just another hour or so. I haven't had enough to drink yet."  
She glared at him. "You said you weren't having anymore!"  
Steve's awkward look on the two kept flickering, trying to pretend they weren't arguing. Like had been said, Tony literally had no self control. Tossing his glass to the floor, it shattered into a million pieces. Everyone turned to stare.  
" _Another_!" Tony guffawed, creasing himself. "Have you heard that story, Pep? Hilarious. Ask Thor…"  
The sheer inflamed expression on Pepper's face made him stop in his tracks. She was beyond embarrassed. She was mad. Humiliated. Stark was probably glad he hadn't popped the question.  
"Tony..." she said in a low voice. "Maybe you should call it a night."  
"But. Aren't you going to come?"  
" _No_. I'm going to apologize for your behaviour to every single person, and pretend this didn't happen."  
Finally, he nodded, walking up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. She didn't say a word. Merely stood, back facing him as he walked out of the room.  
Her eyes found Steve, and she exhaled, apologizing.  
"It's fine, Pepper," he told her warmly. "Tony… Tony can be a hand full."  
She gave a small laugh. "Mm. He is. I just… I don't know what to do."  
Panicking, Cap rushed to think what to say. She wasn't getting cold feet was she? He couldn't believe that. He had to reassure her somehow. After all, Tony would propose soon.  
"You need to follow your heart," he replied. "But don't go chasing after it. Wait a while. See where it leads you."  
"That's beautiful," she whispered, glancing at the floor, appearing sad. "But… sometimes the heart is treacherous."  
He wasn't sure what that meant. Was she saying it led her to love Tony, which wasn't meant to be? Or that it could take her far away from him, and destroy all that they had? Steve didn't know.  
"You'll make the right choice," he merely comforted.  
He hoped.  


  
  
Why there was doorbell installed, he couldn't begin to comprehend. He darted through the various rooms, yelling on 'your left!' as he passed Sam and jumping him so he spilt his drink.  When he reached the door, and opened it, he was greeted by a bouquet of flowers.   
"Hey," said Tony, lowering them and grinning. His eyes looked a little worn. Probably had the worst hangover ever.  
"Stark," gulped Steve, "what are you doing here?"  
The billionaire strolled in past him, glancing around the kitchen. He picked up the team photo of the New Avengers, and his features dulled. Maybe he wanted to join them, but his promise to Pepper was holding him back. They both knew he wasn't good at settling down.  
He finally turned, saying, "Pep is totally mad at me. She says my drinking is an issue. And I suppose it is. Steve… I need some help."  
Cap stood awfully still. They hadn't really been the best of pals, but he always told himself if anything like this happened, he'd be there on the double. He nodded at his friend.   
"Of course. Let's get started right away then, shall we? But, first, let's put those flowers in some water."  
Tony appeared confused, but handed him the bouquet and followed him. He put them in a vase and watered them, then leant down and opened the fridge, taking out a six pack of beers.  
"Okay, so, I want you to drink one."  
The genius scoffed. "Well that's helpful."  
"Just do it."  
Plucking a bottle from the pack, Tony began to drink it up (after making Steve pop open the lid). About half way through, he was told to stop.  
"Now, pour it down the drain," Cap ordered. His received a surprised look. " _Do it_."  
Stark sighed heavily, watching the murky liquid drain away until there wasn't a drop left. He looked as if he'd been asked to do something tremendously hard. All he seemed to do was keep glancing at the other five drinks, expression saying: _not you too_.  
"Not so hard. Was it?"  
"Mm."  
"It felt good?"  
"No," he muttered, folding his arms. "Well. Maybe. Just a little."  
"Another."  
Tony loudly groaned. "Oh, God. Don't even remind me of last night."  
He ended up pouring away three of the beers, more confident and proud with each time. It was only till Natasha came in that the training exercise stopped. She stood and stared at him tipping the last bottle away.  
"Woah! The beers!" she exclaimed, rushing over and protectively scooping up the last two remaining.  
"It's to help--"  
"These are mine, do not throw them away," she announced, poking him in the chest.  
She smiled at Steve innocently, then turned and walked away with the beers. Looking over her shoulder at Tony, she signed an 'I'm watching you', soon disappearing out of sight.  
Steve laughed, a little lost. "Alright. Um. Maybe we try a different tactic. Grab your coat. We're headed out!"  
"I'm wearing my coat."  
"Then grab your flowers!"  
  
  
  
"Steveee."  
He tried not to enjoy this too much. This was his fifth drink, and Tony had his head on the bar counter, eyes big with longing. He didn't say anything, just kept sipping away. Maybe he was tormenting him slightly, but he couldn't help love every second of torture.  
"Bartender," mumbled Tony. "Get me a drink. Anything."  
"No. Don't," butt in Steve, just as the guy began to walk away. "He's... allergic. To ethanol."  
"That is the worst lie I've ever heard," grunted the billionaire. "This guy knows who I am. He knows I can't be allergic. The magazines prove that."  
Steve gave him a sharp look. "Remember why you're doing this."  
His friend settled down, resting his head on the counter again, grumbling every time Cap took a noisy sip. The best part of all was that he could never get drunk, so he could do this forever. All on Tony's credit card, too.  
"When are you going to propose?" Steve finally asked. This was the next step. He couldn't let him chicken out everytime.  
"I don't know," the inventor sighed, sitting up. "Maybe I'll take her to Paris. Or Venice. I dunno. Somewhere fancy."  
"Well, that's not very original," he pointed out. "It needs to be special, but not typical. Take her somewhere you love, but isn't the City of Love. A place you've visited, but not where everyone has visited."  
Raising a dark eyebrow, Tony asked, "Are you secretly a Match-Maker stroke Love Doctor? You can't just be thinking of these speeches. Did you rehearse?"  
Chuckling, Steve responded, "It's all from the heart."  
"God, you _are_ perfect."  
Suddenly, he began to blush. Had he just called him… _perfect?_ People had called him that before, mainly out of spite, but never the way Tony just said it. It felt genuine.  
He thought about that all the time they were at the bar, way late into the night. They talked and had a laugh, their friendship at its peak. But still he couldn't stop thinking about what he had said.  
Perfect. Tony thought he was perfect.  
And the crazy thing was, Steve thought Tony was perfect too.  
  


  
He was out of the typical run. The building was so big, that if he lapped it fifty times, he felt as if his workout had truly begun. Sam sometimes joined in with him, but often was frustrated that he only got to twenty by the time Cap had finished.  
On the thirty-fourth lap, he spun around the corner to reach the thirty-fifth, when he spotted Tony at the entrance. He stopped in his tracks, dripping with sweat.  
"Hey! I thought we said twelve?"  
"I couldn't wait that long. Besides… I'm a week free of alcohol," announced Tony, pumping his fist. "How great is that?"  
Steve stopped beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, panting slightly. "Wait till you get to a month. Or a year. Then I'll throw you a party."  
He felt his friend stiffen slightly. Maybe a year sounded a bit too much. Or even a month. Surely he didn't think one week was long enough?  
"Can't I have any alcohol?" he asked, voice strained.  
"Let's face it," smiled Steve. "You'll feel better for it."  
"I'm sure parallel universe me would be laughing right now," scoffed Tony.  
"Maybe a different version of you doesn't drink at all."  
The genius gave a hearty laugh. "Wow. Okay. I totally believe that."  
The two headed inside, and everyone stopped what they were doing. The kitchen was decorated, banner hanging up, saying: _One week!_ Tony gaped at the room, and the team cheered.  
"Whoop whoop! Well done."  
"We know you could do it."  
They all patted the billionaire on the back, complimenting him and talking. They served alcohol free cocktails, which made him chuckle. It was like he was part of the team.  
When he was finally free to talk, he gave Steve a hug.  
"I thought you said no parties for awhile?"  
"It was all part of the act," he smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."  
"Well... thanks, I couldn't have done it without you," the genius smirked, brown eyes alight with happiness.  
Cap blushed. "It was all you, Tony. You could've had a drink. But you didn't."  
"But you were the one to start it all off. You made me pour the beers away and painfully watch you drinking at the bar. It was all you, Steve. I couldn't have done it without you."  
"What are friends for?" he replied, beaming.  
Tony shook his head. "No. _Best_ friends."  
At that moment, Steve's heart melted.  


  
  
The phone rung while they were eating dinner. Rhodey had picked it up, just to let know Steve it was for him. Tony was on the other end.  
"What you up to?"  
He chuckled, amused that there wasn't even a hello anymore when deemed best friends. Not that he minded. He was glad to talk to him.  
"Eating. You?"  
"I'm outside."  
"Oh. I'll be out in a second," he said, scooping up his plate. He clicked the phone off, just for everyone to stare at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "Just important business. Nothing major."  
He made a quick escape, hoping he wouldn't get a handful of questions later on. Early that morning, Natasha had asked him why they had been spending so much time together, as if it was highly suspicious. He'd merely said they had seen past their differences and were growing to be good friends.  
Never would he add that he wanted more.  
Just as said, Tony was outside, leaning on his expensive looking car. Just as he reached him, the genius swung open the door, and gestured inside.  
"Come on, Winghead. I'm taking you out to dinner."  
Steve held the plate of pizza in his hand tightly, his jaw going slack. _Dinner?_ What?!  
"I brought food," he stuttered.  
Tony grinned. "We'll eat that on the way."  
They got in the car, the genius munching on a slice as they shot off. The dust from the drive earthed up and clouded the sky as they became a dot in the distance. Steve could barely see, the wind pricking tears in his eyes. His heart was racing just as fast.  
"Step three, Steve," yelled Tony over the noise. "How I propose to Pep!"  
His pulse died down with relief and disappointment. Of course it was the next step. He wasn't just going on a date. It was a mock up. For some reason, he wished it didn't have to be.  
They arrived in no time. Steve swore that they had broken the speed limit, but his friend had reassured him they hadn't.   
The place they were going to was posh. He could tell from the outside. When he looked down at himself, he knew he wasn't prepared. White shirt and beige trousers. Tony was wearing a maroon button up, a brown over-jacket and trousers, appearing more presentable.   
"I wished you'd ask me to change," he mumbled.  
Stark grinned, linking his arm. "Come on, Stevie. It won't be so bad."  
It was worst than bad. After being seated at the table, he could see numerous people gazing at them. Cap wanted to shrivel up and die. It was humiliating.  
"Why did you pick this place?" he asked, forcing a smile as the waiter eyed him up and poured his drink.   
Tony sipped his water. "When I hired Pepper, this place was the first time I asked her to accompany me on some business. We had a great time."  
Steve genuinely smiled. "That's great. And not cliché."  
The billionaire laughed, "Oh, good. I'm glad. Cos it took me forever to find out what this place was called."  
The two had a good 'date' together. Not mentioning Pepper for quite some time. Steve spoke of his childhood, and Tony didn't joke once. In turn, he spoke about Howard, and was sad to hear they didn't get along. But the positives and downsides made the heroes closer.  
Suddenly, Tony placed a hand on Steve's and his body went rigid, skin cold.  
"Here goes," the genius said quietly. "I just want to say… we've know each other for quite some time know. You know what a pain I can be. How embarrassing I am. But you've still stuck by me. You've helped me through the biggest moments in my life. And I want to thank you for that. I love you."  
Steve shivered. He felt like he was talking about him. Truly. And when Tony slipped the box out of his pocket and showed him the ring, his heart warmed.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"I will."  
He could just imagine it. Them kissing, happy. But it all disappeared when the ring box snapped shut, and Tony clapped his hands.  
"Wow! You captivated me," he exclaimed, pressing his hand to his chest, where his arc reactor used to be.   
"I, uh, just doing my job," said Steve, lips wobbling.  
He knew at that moment, his heart was breaking.

  
  
Tony had rung and told him tomorrow was the big day. He'd tried to sound happy, but inside, he was miserable. How could he be unhappy for him?   
Maybe because he'd fallen in love. He hadn't asked to. And Tony was the last person he thought he would feel that way about.  
The day passed. And so did the next. No phone call. No _congratulations!_  
Everytime the phone rung, Steve would leap to his feet and shout, "I'll get it!"  
But it was never Stark. And with each day that passed, the worry grew. Maybe they were just too excited and preparing for the wedding? Surely they would have called?  
"What's wrong, Steve?" Sam finally asked him.  
He'd been mooching around all day, and in the end he'd absorbed himself in his paintings. He tried hard not to draw Tony.  
"Nothing. Nothing," he sighed. "Just... Tony had some important news to share with us."  
Wanda smiled, taking a bite of an apple. "Oh. Interesting. What was the news?"  
Well, he might as well have told them. They would have heard it soon enough anyway. He began to speak about why they had been going out together (ugh, that sounded so strange) and about the engagement.  
A sudden concerned look crossed Natasha's face. "You don't think..."  
"What?" questioned Steve quickly. "That she said _no_?"  
Rhodey gave a chuckle. "Don't be silly. Pepper and Tony were meant to be. Trust me. I know."  
Cap wasn't sure at all. He had to find out. And fast.  
  
  
"Jarvis? Can you let me in? I want to see Tony."  
"Mr Stark is just on the top floor, Steve. Though… he has requested no visitors," came F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice.  
Oh right. He'd forgotten. Vision had Jarvis's voice. God, he must've missed him.  
"Please let me up. It's urgent."  
"As you wish, Steve."  
Maybe him and Pepper had worked it out after all. They were probably spending some time together, celebrating. Happy. His stomach twisted into knots. Maybe he didn't want to go up…  
No. He had to. Put on a brave smile. Be pleased for them.  
The elevator took him all the way up, each level making Steve feel fainter and fainter. It's not that he didn't want them to be happy. But _he_ wanted to be happy with Tony. Thinking of trying to be something made the world seem a much brighter place.   
The doors slid open and revealed the large room. Steve couldn't believe his eyes. Beer cans littered the floor. He had to tread carefully to not slip on them.  
"Tony?" he called. " _Tony_?"  
There was a slurred groan. And there he was, laid on the sofa, flat out. This was bad. Very bad.  
Hurrying over to the weak looking body, Steve crouched down and began shaking him by the shoulders. He began to grumble again, trying to swat at the air. It took him awhile to come around.  
"Wh...what is it?" he mumbled. When he saw Steve, he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.   
"What happened?" Cap gasped, gesturing to the cans lying on the floor. "I thought--"  
"Well you thought wrong," interrupted Tony, "before I could ask her to dinner she said that she needed to follow her heart and that she'd waited long enough to know we couldn't work out. And then... then she said goodbye."  
His voice cracked by the end.   
Steve couldn't stand to see him this way. After all, it was _his_ fault. He'd caused Pepper to leave. If only he hadn't said that to her... then they'd still be together.  
"I'm sorry."  
Tony shielded his face with his arm, and sniffled. He was not one to cry, and it could only be something so terrible to make him shed a tear. He had a broken heart, that was painfully obvious.  
"Not your fault," he whispered.  
"It _is_ my fault," Steve admitted, getting the billionaire to finally look at him. "When you threw the party for the Avengers, I told Pepper to follow her heart and wait to see where it lead her. But I only thought she'd see clearly and realize you were what she wanted."  
His friend's face creased and suddenly buried his head into Steve's shirt. "Oh, _God_."  
He rested his chin on Tony's head, hugging him tightly. The grip on his shirt got tighter, and a muffled sob was heard. He hated to see him this way. He hated all of this. He wished he'd kept his big mouth shut.  
"I'm here," he soothed, stroking his hair. "It's okay."  
"I'm so glad I have you."  
Even through the heartbreak, Steve smiled gently, holding him and rocking slightly. "I'm glad I have you too."  
Tony pulled away, eyes watery and big, and he asked,  "You wouldn't leave me? Would you?"  
He shook his head in reply and then hugged him again. They stayed like that for a long time. Not wanting to let go.  


 

  
"That's the last of them."  
Steve brushed his hands together, triumphant. All the beer had been thrown away, including the empty cans. The fridge, unfortunately, was completely empty.  
"What am I going to have for dinner now?" sighed Tony, throwing the door shut.  
"Why don't we go down to the Avenger's Facility?" he suggested. "Maybe… maybe you could stay the night."  
The genius's eyes shot up to him, wanting to smirk but unable to. Obviously, he had seen the blush spreading across the captain's face. He hadn't meant it like that. Or did he…?  
Kicking the floorboards, Tony said, "I'll have to explain why I'm there. I can't deal with that."  
"Hey," smiled Steve. "Why don't we go out for dinner instead?"  
In reply, he received a sad lopsided grin and a nod. Thank goodness Rogers knew the right place.  
He was wearing the right clothes too. Happy had left a jacket at the Tower, so he had slipped that on. The grey trousers, pale blue shirt and over-jacket were the perfect outfit. Tony wore the same thing as last time.  
When he saw the place, his features were twisted. "I thought you were trying to cheer me up."  
Steve patted his shoulder. "I am. This is the place where me and you properly bonded. This is our place now, Tony."  
"But, Pepper--"  
"No. Pepper has moved on. You need to too. I'm only doing this because I care about you."  
The inventor stared at him, and Steve's heart began to ring in his ears. That sounded so couple-like. Hopefully he had to taken it that way…  
"Thanks, Steve."  
Phew. "What are best friends for?"  
Tony linked his arm, grinning, and dragged him inside their 'first date' place. They were taken to a table, and the same waiter came up. Steve felt like he fitted in now, and beamed somewhat confidently.  
"The wine list is quite tasteful," the man said, handing the menu to Stark.  
He didn't accept it. "No, thanks. Water will do. I don't drink."  
Steve had never been so pleased. His lips tugged upwards, and he took Tony's hand, surprising the both of them.  The waiter then walked off.  
"That was… that was brave. I'm proud of you."  
"I'm never going to drink again," Tony told him with a determined look in his eye. "That'll show parallel universe me."  
Cap glowed, squeezing his hand. But suddenly, his friend slipped it away, appearing a little sad. He pulled out the ring box, and gazed at it. The actual ring was beautiful, but it didn't make anyone smile.   
Tony turned it around and said, "Here, Steve. You have it."  
"Me? I… I don't think it would fit."  
He smirked. "Oh, go on. Put it on your pinky."  
Doing as he was told, Steve slipped the ring onto his small finger, only going half way down. They both laughed at the sight. And shocking him, the billionaire took his hand again.  
"Perfect fit," he said with a toothy smile.  
Steve gulped. It was too hard. He couldn't keep it in much longer. He had to tell him.  
"Tony. I--"  
The phone began to ring. Tony apologized and scooped it out, pressing it to his ear. Then his face went pale, eyes widening.   
"Pepper…?"  
No... _no!_ A ripple of anger whipped through Cap. Damn it. Yes, he'd made the two break up, and maybe it was for the best. But he couldn't just let him slip away. He loved him! He _loved_ Tony.  
But did Tony love him?  
"What do you mean we should talk?" he questioned, grip on the phone getting tighter. "You left me, Pepper… I don't want to talk about it… no. I know. I did. I did miss you. But you were right. We weren't meant for each other. I've… I've found someone else... Yeah. But… I'll see you tomorrow. Okay. Bye, Pep. Bye…"  
Clicking the phone off, he looked straight at Steve, and held his hand. His heart was fluttering. It was him. He was the someone else.  
"Who… who is the--?"  
"Don't play hard to get," grinned Tony. "It's you, Winghead. It was always you. But… the question is: will you take a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and ex-alcoholic like me?"  
Steve let out a long 'hmm', acting coy, and then smiled. "I wouldn't want anyone else, Shellhead."  
  



End file.
